A Muggle in Hogwarts
by Miss Magnolia
Summary: Set in 2017 starting right at the epilogue , an eleven-year-old girl raised by a Harry Potter fanatic finds herself trapped inside the Wizarding World. She's ecstatic at first, thinking her dreams have come true, but things aren't what they seem.
1. Through the Barrier

**A/N: **This is the only Author's Note you're getting from me, just for the record. I hate when there's one before and after each chapter. If you've ever seen the show _Lost in Austen_ or read/seen the play _Goodnight Desdemona, Good-morning Juliet_ by Anne-Marie MacDonald, this story is very similar to those. I know many people were a bit maddened by the epilogue, and so was I, to be honest, but after looking at all the brand new characters, there's so much potential there for a good story, so I decided to write my own version. I have a vague idea about how it will end, but nothing more than that.

* * *

Luna Hermione Clement wasn't like many other Harry Potter fanatics, which was why she didn't mind it when every person she passed stared at her long, black robe, her red and gold scarf and her large brown trunk with a Hogwarts logo on the front.

Her mother had helped her make the trip from Bristol to London to be at King's Cross in the morning on the first of September. She was the one who bought Luna the uniform and the supplies, each item having a _Warner Bros._ logo engraved on it, but it was the closest she could ever get to the real thing. They had arrived at King's Cross at half past ten, and passed the platforms with a determined strut.

Luna's mother had been to King's Cross to touch the barrier between platforms nine and ten after the seventh and final novel came out. Luna wasn't even one year old back then. Her mother had explained to her before they left their hotel not to get her hopes up if the barrier didn't give way when Luna put her hand to it, which seemed fairly obvious to her. But that didn't mean the fantasy was gone from her mind as she rolled her trolley forward, twelve paces ahead of her mother.

When the barrier between platforms nine and ten came into view, Luna's heart jumped into her throat. She picked up the pace. When she was five feet away from the stone wall, she waited for her mother to be standing next to her, and then looked up at her.

"Are you ready?" her mother asked.

"I think so!", said Luna, and she fastened her eyes back on the barrier, stuck her tongue between her teeth and tightened her grip on the trolley. She was going to walk up, stop just before, and touch her hand to the bricks.

But she went forwards way too fast, and she found she wouldn't be able to stop the trolley in time. She was reminded of the scene in the Chamber of Secrets movie when Ron and Harry crashed into the wall. Everything toppled over, including themselves. She squeezed her eyes shut, anticipating it to happen to her; she heard her mother shout her name just before it happened.

But she didn't feel a thing. The trolley kept right on going. She managed to stop it without hitting anything, and breathed a relieved sigh and opened her eyes.

It was as though she had just walked straight into her most frequent and desired fantasy. The first thing she noticed was the enormous, shining red train emitting stream, ready to leave the station, looking so magnificent and majestic. Boys and girls were boarding it, loading on trunks much more authentic than Luna's, and parents were waving, handkerchiefs in hand, from the side. Above Luna's head was the sign that made Luna sure she was dreaming. Perhaps she had been knocked out by the force of the wall and was dreaming it now.

The sign read, very clearly, _Platform Nine and Three Quarters._

Luna looked over her shoulder, back at the barrier, expecting her mother to follow, but she never did. A feeling of sheer panic came over Luna, but it was overwhelmed by an immense sense of curiosity to find out exactly how real this world was. She went forwards a ways, but found herself trapped in a mist, and she couldn't see much else.

Then, she heard voices only feet from her from beyond the vapour.

"Teddy's back there. Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire!_"

Luna froze, all suspicion about the authenticity of the platform leaving her. That was a line from the epilogue--having read it dozens of times, she would know. It was little James's voice. She found herself reciting the words in her head as they came.

"_Our _Teddy! _Teddy Lupin! _Snogging _our _Victoire! _Our _cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing--"

"You interrupted them?" Luna jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice--it was just as she had imagined it. "You are _so _like Ron--"

"--and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging _her!"

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married! Teddy would _really _be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week." Luna emitted a strange squeal at the sound of Harry's voice. She had tears in her eyes from pure excitement. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah! I don't mind sharing with Al--Teddy could have my room!"

"No. You and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

Luna couldn't help herself anymore. She abandoned her suitcase and bounded towards the voices.

They were perfect in every way possible. Their faces, their expressions, their clothes, their hands. Harry and Ginny stood side by side, their three children standing in front of them, Ginny's hand on Lily's shoulder and Harry's hand on Albus's. Lily looked so much like how her grandmother of the same name would have looked at her age, only she had her mother's brown eyes. Albus looked just like Harry besides the collection of freckles on his nose, inherited from Ginny. Next to them were Ron and Hermione. Hugo was talking to Lily, and beside Hugo was Rose. Rose looked _so like _Hermione, only her large, bushy hair was red.

Luna's mouth hung open dumbly as she stared openly at all of them. Her eyes were so wide they bulged out of her head. She didn't care in the slightest about how she looked--she wanted to take them in as best as she could.

She let out a very loud, shrilly scream, her hands on either side of her face, and she bounced a little on her toes. "_I can't believe it!_"

All nine of them looked at her, some confused, others slightly frightened.

"You're perfect! So, so perfect!"

Luna came forwards, partly in awe, her sense of manners slipping her mind completely, and reached out to touch Lily's hair. The little girl cowered slightly, and Ginny held her closer.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked.

It took Luna a second, but she finally came to her senses. For the most part.

"I'm so sorry ... I'm just a really, really big fan of you all."

She looked around at them all, grinning madly, and just then, the train's whistle blew. Harry should have checked his watch by then, but Luna had disrupted the story. They all scrambled to get onto the train, and Luna just stood there, wondering what to do. Should she help, or should she leave them alone? What if she couldn't get back?

"Come along, then!" Ginny stretched out a hand to Luna. "Is your suitcase already on the train?"

Luna blinked, flabbergasted that the fictional character she had looked up to so much over the years was speaking to her.

"No, it's not! It's over there ..." She pointed to her ridiculous suitcase, and Harry went over, picked it up and threw it on the train. After he did that, he took Albus aside and began to speak privately to him. Luna knew _just _what they were speaking about.

"It was nice meeting you," said Luna, reaching out a hand for Lily to shake. The girl only stared, and followed Hugo back down the platform, as he followed Ron and Hermione. Luna hated that she wouldn't have the chance to speak to the trio that shaped her childhood, the trio she was born to love--she had so many questions to ask them, she could have spoken to them all day long.

The door to the train was still open for her to get on board. Luna thought about her mother back in the Muggle world. To convince herself that boarding the train was the right decision, she realized that this opportunity was one her mother would love to have, and passing it up would not only let herself down, but her mother, as well. And with that, she jumped on.


	2. The Scamander Twins

Even after the Hogwarts Express was well on its way, students still packed the corridors, trying to find their own compartment, and that included Luna. She had lost track of Albus and Rose, and now wandered aimlessly down the hallway. She was picturing all the famous and infamous scenes--everything from Neville Longbottom's Mimbulus Mimbletonia plant exploding to Draco Malfoy stomping on Harry Potter's face and breaking his nose. Because of this, Luna wasn't watching where she was going, and bumped straight into two people at once.

"Oh! Sorry ..."

The people she bumped into said, in unison, "Pardon us, Miss." And when she looked up at them, she gasped.

She knew exactly who they were--they couldn't have been anyone else. They were twins, with pale blonde hair slicked back, and their faces looking permanently shocked, with enormous, bright blue eyes. Their matching robes were already on. They looked very expensive. The only thing different about them was that the buttons on one's robes were golden, and on the other, silver. They were her favourite character's children: Lysander and Lorcan Scamander.

Luna's face lit up.

"It's so nice to meet you! I'm Luna!"

They gave her matching reproachful looks, but then one of them--the one with the golden buttons--extended his hand, and smiled.

"I'm Lorcan. Lovely to meet you."

Luna looked at him suspiciously--something wasn't right. The twins she had imagined were much more interesting than these two seemed to be. But she shook his hand anyway.

"And I'm Lysander," said the other. "Is this your first time at Hogwarts?"

"You could say that, yes."

"And do you have any friends?"

"Not really ... no ..."

"Not to worry!" Lorcan was so loud it startled Luna. "Come along, we're sure to find a vacant compartment somewhere, and when we do, we can learn all about you, and hopefully form a mutual and beneficial friendship."

He exchanged an eerily perfect and identical smile with his twin, and they made their way down. For Luna, watching Lorcan and Lysander walk side by side was like watching a person walk next to a mirror. She hastened to follow, and they found an empty compartment near the very end of the train.

"Splendid!" Lysander exclaimed, and he and Lorcan sat side by side. Luna sat straight across from them.

"You guys are in Ravenclaw, right?"

They both nodded in unison. At least one thing about them turned out right.

"Just like our dear poor mother," said Lorcan, a sympathetic look on his face. "She's called Luna, too, actually."

"_Poor?_"

The twins exchanged a sad look, and then gloomily shook their heads. For some reason, none of the emotions they conveyed seemed genuine.

"Has something happened to her?" Luna leaned forward in her seat anxiously.

"She was seen as unfit to raise us," said Lysander. "Our father, Rolf, passed away when we were just toddlers. We suspect mother began to lose her sanity then. Anyway, we had to get her taken away a few years ago. Now we're taken care of at a foster home. It's very lovely there. Nothing like what we've heard about the Muggle ones."

"Luna Lovegood was taken away? Where is she?" Luna Clement was frantic now.

"St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries," said Lorcan. "But we still visit her on holidays. Hasn't made any progress, I'm afraid. Still going on about Blibbering Humdingers, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, all these preposterous things ..."

Luna couldn't believe her ears. The character she was named after was in a mental ward being treated for insanity, and her two sons behaved as though it was some story they had read in the_ Daily Prophet _last week about some old, distant friend.

"Don't you miss your mother?"

"She stopped being our mother long ago," Lysander replied, and Lorcan nodded in agreement.

"But--" Luna spluttered, tripping over her words in haste. "But she's Luna bloody Lovegood! She was known at school as _Loony _Lovegood! She's always been that way, and she's a very fantastic and perfectly sane person, at that! Oh, if only Rowling could see her characters now ..."

Luna hid her face in her hands, an enormous throbbing headache suddenly coming to her.

"How do you know about our mother?" said Lorcan, frowning slightly.

Luna dropped her hands, her face turning pink. She couldn't come up with a suitable explanation. She'd have to watch herself in the future.

"... I don't know."

The two of them looked at her so severely with their huge eyes that she thought they were about to kick her out. But Lorcan brushed it off, and Luna relaxed a little.

"Ah, well, you probably read about it in one of the history books. Neither of us have read about it, but some war happened at Hogwarts twenty-some-odd years ago, and our dear mother participated."

"Do you even know what it was for?" said Luna, an edge to her voice.

"No," said Lysander. "Whatever it was for certainly couldn't be a good enough reason to kill people. We hate violence."

"I'll have you know," said Luna, her voice shaking now, "it was to defeat the greatest and most terrible wizard this world has ever known. And they succeeded."

But they weren't listening. Lorcan was smoothing down a kink in his hair using the window as a mirror and Lysander was adjusting his robe so it wouldn't be all wrinkled if he had been sitting on it wrong. Luna had such a strong desire to smack the two of them into making sense, but they were her only friends for the time being, and she needed them. When they were finished, they turned back to Luna as though no time had passed.

"So, Luna," said Lorcan. "Tell us about yourself. Where are you from? What are your parents like? Do you know anything about Hogwarts? Is there anything you would like to know? What subject are you most excited to take?"

Just as Luna opened her mouth to speak, their compartment door slid open. She only barely caught herself from exclaiming the name of who it was--Rose Weasley.

"Hi!" she said brightly, looking around at them. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"No! Not at all," Luna said quickly.

But Rose seemed to have forgotten Luna was there. Her attention was entirely on the two boys. And the way she was looking at them made Luna uneasy.

"I'm going round to all the compartments and introducing myself," said Rose, holding out her hand to the nearest Scamander twin. "I'm Rose Weasley. Who might you be?"

Her right foot was popped up on its toes, and swivelling as though she was putting out a cigarette. If Luna didn't know any better, she'd have thought Rose was _flirting _with them. Where was the intelligence she had apparently inherited from Hermione? Even Ron wouldn't be that friendly!

The Scamander twins introduced themselves to her, but they were purely platonic towards her. Rose leaned against the doorway, making small talk with them, while Luna prayed for an interruption. It came in the form of none other than Albus Potter, whose footsteps could be heard as he ran into view, panting.

"Rose, you've got to help me," he said breathlessly, hunched over with his hands on his knees. Luna hadn't noticed before, but he was slightly overweight. Rose gave the twins a brief, sweet smile and glared at Albus.

"What?" she muttered.

"It's James," he said, looking back down the corridor fearfully. "He's changed Dobby into a snake again, and he's locked him inside Lucy and Dom's compartment."

"Oh, for Christ's sake!"

Rose and Albus disappeared down the corridor. Luna gave one last look at Lorcan and Lysander, who were tutting away, looking highly unimpressed, and followed them. At the very front of the train, James Potter was rolling around on the floor, cackling away, tears streaming down his face. Rose stormed over to him and picked him up off the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" she shouted at him furiously.

Luna could hear one very shrill, terrified scream coming from the compartment. There was a crowd forming around it. Rose let go of James, and he pointed his wand at the door, still laughing.

"_Alohamora._"

It clicked open, and he lightly pushed the door. A four-foot long snake slithered out. Rose jumped back, frightened. James shouted another incantation, and the snake turned into a toad.

"Dobby!" Albus cried, picking the toad up and petting its head.

Luna peered inside, and saw a girl with black hair lying on the floor, unconscious, and a girl with curly red hair standing on the seat, shaking uncontrollably. They were Lucy and Dominique Weasley.

Lucy had assumed James would be a prankster, but she never thought it would go this far. It wasn't even borderline rude--it was downright heartless. It was very impressive magic for a second year, however.

"You _twat!_" Dominique jumped down from the seat and went for James. "You _know _she has a phobia of snakes! How could you?"

"I was just trying to help her," he said, some snickers escaping him still. "It's about time she got over her fear."

Dominique scowled at him and went back to tend to her cousin. She had only fainted from the shock.

Luna looked at the crowd of students, spotting Victoire near the front. She was stunning, with long, silvery blonde hair, just like Fleur. But her face was kinder--like how she'd imagined Bill's.

Victoire rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"I can't believe I'm related to them."

Some people in the crowd laughed, and since the excitement was over, they dispersed and returned to their seats.

Luna thought about those last three words in the epilogue, how silly they had sounded when she had first read them. Now, she realized how very wrong they were. All was _not _well.


	3. The Sorting of 2017

Luna had no other choice than to go back to sitting with the Scamander twins, who had each taken out their Charms textbooks, and read the rest of the way. When the trolley came by, and none of them bought anything, Luna had to ask if she could just look at the sweets. Upon seeing Luna's intense fascination, the plump witch gave her a chocolate frog for free. Luna was so delighted to see it was Dumbledore's card, she caused the inhabitants of the compartment opposite to come over and make sure everyone was all right.

Luna had dozed off when darkness fell, and when the train was slowing down, was shaken awake by Lorcan Scamander.

It wasn't until she had followed Lorcan off the train did the reality of the situation hit her. Her spirits fell when she heard not Rubeus Hagrid's voice, but a woman's. But it wasn't just because she wouldn't get to meet him. Or, god forbid, that he could be dead.

"First years over here! First years this way, please!"

How far could she get before someone realized she wasn't a witch? If she pretended to be in second year or if she followed the first years across the Black Lake to be sorted, either way, she would be kicked out and Obliviated seconds after stepping into the Hogwarts castle.

The most sensible option was to get back on the train, back to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. But Luna wasn't for being sensible. She would be going back home no matter what she chose and, to be honest, she wanted to see Hogwarts before she left.

So she followed the sound of the woman's voice, and eventually found her among a group of first years. She was a brunette witch, with eyes that made her look permanently shocked. Luna couldn't think of anyone she could be, so she assumed she was new.

It occured to Luna that every group of first years always matched fourty students, five in each dormitory, and someone might recognize an odd number of students in the boats. But it was a risk she was willing to take.

The witch led them past Hogsmeade Station to a shore lined with many wooden boats. Luna didn't have time to be picky about who she sat with, so she climbed into one as fast as she could. When everyone was inside a boat, they immediately began moving. The simple magic cheered Luna up and made her forget momentarily about how her journey would end.

She dipped her hand into the water, delighted that she was _actually touching_ the Black Lake. She remembered the scene from the book so vividly--the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric Diggory coming in first, and Harry so gallantly saving both Ron and Gabrielle Delacour.

"Careful!"

Luna snapped her hand back out of the water, startled by the shout of the boy next to her.

"What? Is there anything in the water?"

"There certainly could be, couldn't there?" The boy stared at her with wide, green eyes. He had a rather pointed face, and his blonde hair had once been slicked back, but it looked as though someone had messed it up. "Sorry to scare you like that. You just never know."

"It's all right." Luna dried her hand on her cloak. "You're right, anyway."

He grinned. "I'm Scorpius. Who are you?"

Luna gasped, leaning back so far she almost fell into the lake. "Not you, too!"

He looked hurt. "I know it's a weird name ..."

"No, it's not that--"

His expression became worried. His voice went higher. "Then what's wrong?"

"Isn't your father Draco Malfoy?"

Scorpius looked away, glaring at the bottom of the boat. "Yes," he said sourly. "Your parents work at the Ministry, too?"

"Er--yes."

Luna thought she had permanently brought out the Malfoy in him--for all the wrong reasons--but then his expression brightened.

"So, I didn't get your name. What is it?"

Luna's heart sunk. "Luna," she said flatly. "Luna Clement."

"It's nice to meet you, Luna!" She hesitated, but she let him shake her hand. "I hope we become great friends!"

Luna gave him a small smile, feeling rather ill. The world got less familiar by the second, and it was to the point of where she couldn't recognize it anymore.

Scorpius moved onto their traveling companions. They were Claire Byrne and Andrew Callaghan, and they seemed to be rather close with each other. He hoped to be good friends with them, too.

The blackness of the water was disrupted by an orange glow. Luna looked up to see what she had come for--the castle. It rendered her speechless--enormous, towers and turrets against the dark blue, starry sky, and many small windows glowing bright and orange. It was atop a sloping lawn, on a cliff. The forbidden forest was to the right. Soon, everyone's gaze was held to it, unbreaking.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Scorpius breathed.

As soon as the boats stopped on the shore, Luna was craning her neck to see over the hill and spot Hagrid's hut. She wanted to run up the hill, but could only go as fast as everyone else.

The witch led the way up to the castle, the group of first years silent with nerves. Even Scorpius had stopped talking. Finally, Luna was able to catch a glimpse of the hut against the edge of the forest--it was quite small, but cozy-looking. No lights were on, and no smoke was rising from the chimney.

As soon as Luna had set one foot on the stone steps leading to the large oak doors, an overwhelming, heart-bursting sense of belonging came over her. It was as though she could feel the magic emanating from the castle, seeping into her pores. She felt charged, alive, more than she ever had in her life. She knew, once she entered the castle, that she would never want to leave it again.

The witch knocked on the double oak doors, and the person who opened them made Luna's heart soar.

"_Hagrid!_"

She couldn't help herself. She beamed, bouncing on the balls of her feet among the crowd. Tears formed in her eyes.

He looked more wild than Robbie Coltrane had in the movies. His hair was grey, making him look uncannily like Father Christmas. He was three times the height of the first years, a shining, smiling, wrinkled face peering down at them.

"The first years, Professor Hagrid," said the witch.

"Thanks, Professor Quirke, I'll take 'em from here."

A warm, welcoming light washed everyone's face. The Entrance Hall was enormous, with stone walls and floors and flaming torches and a ceiling so high Luna couldn't make it out. The magnificent marble staircase stood opposite them, and to the right were the enormous doors leading to the Great Hall, buzzing with hundreds of voices. Hagrid led them into a smaller chamber, which was more of a tight fit than usual, since Hagrid took up so much room.

"Welcome ter Hogwarts!" Hagrid boomed.

Luna knew her time there was going to end any minute, but she drove that from her mind and enjoyed listening to Hagrid's welcome speech, pretending she really was going to be sorted into a house. When he left to tell the rest of the school they were ready, murmurs broke out among the crowd of students. Luna spotted Rose Weasley's enormous red hair in the crowd and moved towards it. She was standing with Albus Potter, and they were whispering to each other.

When Luna reached them, Rose looked up and waved.

"Hello there!"

Albus smiled meekly at her.

"I'm Rose Weasley." She shook Luna's hand. "This is Albus Potter. What's your name?"

"Luna Clement."

"Isn't this exciting? I can't wait! I think I'll be in Gryffindor, but it's all right if I'm not. I don't mind. What do you think you'll be in?"

Luna smiled, pleased that Rose was encouraging the dream of being sorted. "I really want to be in Gryffindor, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad either ..."

"Albus here won't stop worrying about the chance he's getting into Slytherin," said Rose, rolling her eyes. "He's such a worry wart." She turned to him. "You're never going to get into Gryffindor if you don't grow a backbone, you know. They don't let in sissies."

Albus, hunched over, let out an intelligible noise. Rose sighed and hugged him.

"It's all right. You'll be fine."

When Hagrid returned, he led them back out of the small chamber, into the Entrance Hall, and creaked open the great wooden doors leading to the Great Hall.

It looked like the inside of a cathedral, but twice as large and much more interesting. Thousands of candles floated above their heads, and beyond them was the enchanted ceiling made to look like the sky outside. Before them were the four tables sitting nearly three hundred pairs of eyes and, on the table tops, shining golden plates and goblets. At the very end of the hall was the staff table, and the person sitting at the very center could not have been anyone other than Professor McGonagall, with her black hair tied back very tightly into a bun, and emerald green robes made of velvet. Luna caught McGonagall's eye--it could have been her imagination, but the witch nodded at her. Perhaps she knew. But why wasn't she doing anything about it?

Hagrid led the first years between the four tables and up to the front of the Hall. They lined up with their backs to the teachers, facing the students. Luna stared back at them, enjoying every moment more than the last since the end was fast approaching. Hagrid placed the three-legged stool and ragged old Sorting Hat on the floor before them. There was a tear in it that opened, and the hat broke into one of its songs.

Luna was feeling much too anxious to pay attention to it. She knew its song so well, anyway. Any moment now, someone was going to accuse her of being a Muggle, and it would all be over. Her pulse raced, her heart pounded, and sweated trickled onto her brow.

Suddenly, everyone broke into applause, and she realized the song was over. The hat bowed to all four tables and became motionless once more.

Hagrid came forward holding the long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, put on the hat an' sit on the stool ter be sorted," said Hagrid. "Abraham, Olivia!"

A girl with dark features stepped out of the crowd after some hesitation, and stumbled a little on her way to the hat. She placed it on her head with shaking hands, and it fell over her eyes. After a few moments, the hat shouted its decision.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The second table from the left burst into cheers, and the girl relaxed, took off the hat and walked over to the table. Luna could just imagine standing there after everyone's been sorted, not having been on the list, and having to explain herself. The fun was over now.

The sorting continued. Luna's boat companions, Claire Byrne and Andrew Callaghan, both got into Hufflepuff. And then--

"Clement, Luna!"

"Sorry?" she said.

"Go!" Rose whispered, and nudged her forward.

Her mind was racing. Even if she was a witch, which she was almost certain she wasn't, no letter from Hogwarts had come. She spent many days and nights over the years trying to make things explode, shouting "UP!" at a broomstick, and making a flower open in her hand, like Lily Potter could. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened to her before that day.

But she went forwards all the same, experiencing a sick sort of thrill when she picked up the hat and let it fall over her head. She felt like an imposter, but she enjoyed it--she couldn't help it.

"Ah, right! You're the one she was speaking about!" the hat murmured. Luna frowned. She was about to ask the hat what it meant, but then it shouted the house she would be going to.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the left erupted into cheers, getting their second Gryffindor of the night, and Luna found herself grinning ear to ear. She looked back at Professor McGonagall, and could see very plainly that she was smiling at her. A very tight smile, but a smile, nonetheless. Somehow, Luna had gotten into Hogwarts.

Luna spotted James near the front of the table, but avoided him. She sat next to the other sorted Gryffindor, Valencia Boggs, who was still trembling from nerves.

The sorting went by much faster now that Luna knew she was safe there, at least for now. Before she knew it, Charles Fairley had gotten into Slytherin, Latika Lewis into Ravenclaw, and then Scorpius Malfoy was called.

He was more confident than most of the others. He marched right up with excellent posture, and didn't hesitate when he pulled the hat right down so the brim touched his shoulders.

Unlike with his father, the hat didn't give out the house immediately. In fact, Scorpius was sitting there for a good few minutes before it made its decision.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Luna clamped a hand to her mouth to stop from shouting something she might regret as the blonde boy practically skipped over to the Hufflepuff table. A Malfoy in Hufflepuff was unimaginable, unthinkable. Her hand was over her mouth for the next four people, and then Scorpius's sorting was driven from her mind.

"Potter, Albus!"

A few of the teachers sat up in their chairs, including McGonagall, who was already sitting up quite tall. None of the students seemed affected, however.

Luna thought Albus was going to faint as he made his way up to the hat. The colour in his face was gone, and he flinched every time he looked anyone in the eye. If he kept it up, he'd find himself in the same house as Malfoy.

When the hat was on his head, it stopped at his ears, so his mouth was visible. Luna could see his mouth moving, whispering to the hat. And moments later--

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Luna's table cheered, some Gryffindors cheering harder than others. They were most likely Weasleys Luna hadn't met yet. After Albus had taken the seat next to Luna, Marianne Price was sorted into Slytherin, and before they knew it, Rose was up.

She giggled her way towards the hat, slightly pink in the face. She was nervous, but she was trying to be cute about it.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose clapped along with the Gryffindor table, and ran towards them. Once she had sat down on the other side of Albus, she hugged him. The sorting ended with Fionn Zylak going to Hufflepuff.

It made absolutely no sense for Luna to be there, and no good would surely come of it, but that night, she couldn't have been happier.


	4. McGonagall's Office

McGonagall stood when the sorting finished. Silence was almost immediate.

"Please enjoy the Hogwarts welcome feast."

She spread her arms in front of her, and a moment later, food appeared on the shining golden plates. Luna piled food onto her plate and ate like she had never seen food before, not talking to anyone. The food was more full of flavour and more filling than any Muggle meal.

When the feast was over, the Gryffindor prefects called for everyone to follow, and they led them up the grand staircase. Luna couldn't tear her eyes from the moving paintings, the way people could move from one work of art to the next. Staircases above and below them shifted constantly. Luna saw her first ghost drift from behind a wall, a woman wearing a Victorian dress.

When they reached the seventh floor, they stopped in front of the large portrait of the Fat Lady, and the male prefect said loudly and clearly, "Abyssinian shrivelfig." Luna yawned loudly--she couldn't wait to reach her bed. The day had been the most strange and eventful one of her life.

She was at the back of the group of Gryffindors, trailing behind everyone else because she had taken her time in order to look at the castle. Just before climbing through the hole behind the portrait, she heard the meow of a cat.

Looking up at her was a tabby cat with strange markings around its eyes, its tail whipping from side to side. Luna should have thought nothing of it, but the cat's stare seemed so intent that it made her hesitate. And then she realized who it was.

"Professor McGonagall?"

The cat meowed again, stood and started down the corridor in the other direction. Luna followed. Perhaps she was finally going to get some answers.

McGonagall stopped in front of the stone gargoyle, what must have been the entrance to her office. An instant later, the cat was gone and had been replaced by the witch in emerald green. She said nothing other than "dittany," which was the password. Luna followed her up the spiral staircase to her office.

The office was large and circular, but Luna was sure it had been redecorated since Albus Dumbledore left. There were many shelves of books, but hardly as much interesting trinkets and magical devices. There _was, _however, an enormous, majestic bird the colour of a sunrise. Luna was sure it Fawkes. He must have returned since Dumbledore's death.

"I assume you're wondering why you're still here."

McGonagall sat at her desk, hands folded on the surface. Her face was unreadable. She motioned to the chair before her. Luna sat down gingerly.

"So ... you know I'm not ..."

"Yes," said McGonagall. "I know you're not a witch."

Luna was hit with overwhelming dread. "You're going to send me home, aren't you? Erase my memory, and all that?"

"No."

Luna stared at her, shocked.

"Tell me," McGonagall went on, "when you realized this world wasn't imaginary, did you wonder how the author of the books based on us could know so much?" When Luna didn't answer, she continued. "Joanne Rowling was a student here, graduating in 1983. She taught Muggle Studies for seven years, leaving in 1997. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone _was published on her last day here. The thirtieth of June, 1997. That was also Harry Potter's last day of sixth year."

"JK Rowling is a witch?" said Luna incredulously.

McGonagall nodded once.

"Now, moving onto why you are here." Luna stayed perfectly silent, trying not to get too antsy. "Since Joanne Rowling published the very last book in 2007, things began go askew. Somehow, when Rowling recorded what happened over the years, it influenced the real life people themselves. Without her, there is no driving force to make these new children act as they should. The epilogue was an attempt to maintain these personalities, but it failed. Ever since they were born, they have gotten further and further off course from how they are meant to act. For example--Draco Malfoy's son Scorpius is in Hufflepuff, and George Weasley's son Fred is a prefect."

"Fred Weasley's a _prefect?!" _Luna blurted out.

McGonagall closed her eyes, as though just thinking about it brought on a headache. After a few moments, she continued.

"I spoke with these children's parents, who remain unchanged, and they all agree that this needs to be put right. We needed someone who knew all about our world and the characters Joanne Rowling wrote about, and we needed that person to be eleven, so they could go to Hogwarts, and be as close to these children as possible. That led us, the Order of the Phoenix, to search for the greatest eleven-year-old fan living in Britain, which led to you. We knew you were planning on going to the barrier this morning at eleven o'clock, so we opened it for exactly one Muggle to get through between ten and eleven, hoping no other Muggles would accidentally lean on it. Thankfully, we were successful."

Luna realized her mouth was hanging open and shut it quickly. It was almost too much to take in. How long had the Order of the Phoenix been spying on her? Were they standing outside her window in Harry's invisibility cloak while she had her Harry Potter-themed birthday party three days ago? Had they followed and made sure she got to King's Cross on time? The prospect excited her.

"You know what you need to do, then?"

Luna came back down to earth and remembered she was still sitting at McGonagall's desk.

"I have to ... change the new generation of people?"

"Precisely."

"How do I do that?"

"You would know better than anyone."

Luna knew that was all she was going to get from McGonagall. It seemed like an impossible thing to ask a child to do. McGonagall cleared her throat.

"You have until June, which should be plenty of time, I think. Your luggage has been replaced with real supplies. You will find proper robes, a winter cloak, a pointed hat, real spellbooks, a wand, a cauldron, a set of brass scales, a telescope, and a set of crystal phials. When you wake up tomorrow, you will have the ability to perform magic. Do not get too carried away," she added, when Luna's face lit up, and she rose in her chair. "You may go now."

McGonagall then picked up a green feathered quill and began writing. Luna stayed in her seat for a while before realizing the conversation was over, and stood up.

"Goodnight, Professor McGonagall."

McGonall looked back up at Luna, surveying her over her glasses briefly before folding up the paper she had just written on while saying, "Goodnight, Miss Clement."

Luna had reached the door when she turned back again.

"Professor McGonagall?"

The Headmistress was handing over the piece of paper to Fawkes. The bird cooed, and flew out of the open window, soaring through the air against the starry black sky.

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about Dame Maggie Smith playing you?"

McGonagall smiled, but it disappeared in a flash, and her face was void of any emotion once more.

"Goodnight, Miss Clement."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I lied, but it's a small Author's Note. This chapter is ridiculously small but I couldn't _not _stop there. The dates indicating Rowling's age and the publication of the first book should be correct. She would have been five years behind the Marauders! And I know Fawkes left Hogwarts when Dumbledore died, but I decided to bring him back. Also, thank you SO much to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/alerted this story. Reviews make me ridiculously giddy.


	5. Professor Longbottom

**A/N: **I'm breaking my rule of no Author's Notes! But I just wanted to say sorry for the delay--I wrote this in like six different settings and left it finished for three days before returning to it for the re-read. But it's twice as long as usual! I don't like this chapter, but it was just to establish the characters, so whatevs.  


* * *

Just as McGonagall had said, on the one empty bed in the first year girls' dormitory sat a suitcase Luna had never seen before, but it could only have been hers. It was probably wiser to get some sleep and then rummage through in the morning, but Luna knew she would never be able to get any sleep with a collection of magical things sitting by her bed, so she opened the trunk immediately.

Sitting on the very top was a wizard's hat. There was a floor-length mirror next to Rose's bed, so she used it to try on the hat. It wasn't good enough, so she went further into the trunk and pulled out the black robes, switching them with her Muggle-made ones. It looked better, but something was still missing. She went further to find books, and all kinds of supplies--quills, ink and rolls of parchment, along with what McGonagall mentioned--and finally, at the very bottom, saw a long wooden case. She knew exactly what it was.

She held the case in both of her hands, her hands shaking slightly. It was as though she had discovered buried treasure. She lifted the lid very slowly.

There was a small card of parchment sitting on top of the wand. It read: _Ash, phoenix feather, eleven inches. _She placed it carefully on her bedside table and went back to staring at the blonde-coloured wand. She was almost afraid to pick it up. With very careful fingers, she lifted the wand from its case and shifted it so the end of it was in her palm, and she gave it the smallest flick.

When nothing happened, Luna was surprised until she realized she couldn't do magic until tomorrow, and felt a bit silly. She put the wand and its card back inside their case, found a nightgown at the very bottom of the trunk and replaced it with her robes. She crawled into bed, looked round at the four other girls fast asleep in their beds and could feel herself fitting into place quite neatly. With that comforting thought, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Look, I don't _care _how you wear your hair, and neither does anyone else! It looks fine in every style!"

"It matters because it's the first day! I've got to make a good impression or the entire year is doomed.'

Luna opened her eyes to see Tegan Morrow across the room, sitting on her bed and tying her shoes, while Rose stood in front of her mirror, muttering and flicking her wand at her head every few moments. It went from free, like yesterday, to pulled back into a ponytail, to a bun, to braided and french braided, to pigtails, and it alternated between curly and straight. Hermione never would have wasted her time on learning such a useless spell.

"Luna! Good, you're awake. What d'you think?"

It did look quite nice when straight, but that wasn't the Rose that was meant to be.

"I think curly and free suits you best," she said. "And I think the best impression you can make is the one where you're yourself."

Her hair stopped changing.

"You know what? You're right."

Once Luna was dressed, she remembered her wand sitting inside her trunk. Was she really able to do magic? She did feel a bit different. As though her senses had been heightened, slightly invincible, charged with energy.

She pulled the case out, trying to look as casual around her roommates as possible, and opened it again. When she picked up the ash wand this time, it seemed to warm to her touch, fitting perfectly in her hand. Golden sparks flew from the end.

Luna went down to the Great Hall with Rose and saw that Albus was already down there, already finished breakfast.

"We should be getting our timetables soon," he said, and took a large gulp of pumpkin juice, so large that most of it spilled down his front. He was a nervous mess.

"Are you going to be alright, Al?" said Rose.

"I honestly don't know," he said, wiping up the mess.

Ten minutes later, Hagrid left the teacher's table and began to make his way around the table. They were near the front, so they got theirs quickly.

"Hey, Al," he greeted. "Excited ter start your first day?"

Albus whimpered.

"Why don't you come round for tea at the end of the week and tell me all about it?"

He looked too terrified to speak.

"He'd be happy to," said Luna. "I'd like to join, too, if you don't mind. And Rose would, too."

"What?" Rose looked up from her reflection in her plate. She had been picking her teeth after having only a small bowl of fruit.

"Wouldn't you, Rose?"

"O' course, I'll understand if you don't want ter ..." Hagrid said.

Rose only smiled briefly at him before turning away.

Before Hagrid moved on, he muttered to Luna, "It's a very bold thing you're doin' for us. If you ever need any help, you know where I am."

Luna glanced down at her schedule: History of Magic, and then Herbology. She would get to meet Neville Longbottom.

History of Magic was spent with the Hufflepuffs. Scorpius seemed to be getting on fine with the rest of them, sitting at the very front with Andrew and Claire, the ones from the boat. Luna sat near the back with Rose and Albus--Rose passed notes with Simon Goldstein, who was in Gryffindor. Luna had a nagging suspicion he was the son of Anthony Goldstein. Luna tried to pay attention, but it really was as dull as it was made out to be. Albus, however, scribbled down everything Professor Binns said in a frenzy. It was nearly illegible, as though he was afraid he would miss even a single word.

The Herbology classroom was on the third floor. The teacher wasn't in yet, but they wouldn't need to wait much longer. Luna sat in the middle with Rose and Albus. Rose was flirting with the boy next to her. Luna wasn't paying attention until he said what his name was.

"Did you say your name was _Cedric?_"

"Yes. Why?"

Cedric wasn't a very common name, but it was still a very slim chance. She couldn't help asking him. "... Is your mother Cho Chang?"

He frowned at her, confused. "Yeah, how'd you know/"

Luna beamed. "That's wicked!"

"What are you on about?"

Just then, the door opened. Luna managed to whisper to him, "You've got a lot to live up to with that name of yours," before she was rendered speechless by the man who walked to the front.

It could have been Neville. She wasn't entirely sure. He had very untamed facial hair, dirty robes and circles under his eyes. He was a complete mess, like he had given up entirely.

"Welcome to Herbology, first years." There was no life behind his face or in his voice. It was as though he had suffered a Dementor's kiss. "I'm Professor Longbottom, so go on, get your snickers out about my name now so we can move on."

No one made a sound. Luna was horrified--this wasn't the Neville she knew and loved.

The lecture he gave was as dull as History of Magic. Luna couldn't concentrate on it, either. She could only stare, trying to see the same Neville that stood up to Lord Voldemort in honor of Harry Potter. When class ended, everyone headed for lunch, but Luna stayed behind.

Neville looked shocked to see her still sitting there. Luna stood up and went to him. "Professor Longbottom?"

"Is something the matter?"

"Well ... it's just that ... what happened to you?" She wanted to be polite, but there was no other way of putting it.

His eyes narrowed, and he pointed at her. "You're that Muggle girl we recruited, aren't you? Clement?"

"Yes. I'm Luna."

He flinched at the name.

"Oh," she said. Neville ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair, looking utterly miserable. It was a while before he spoke.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Miss Clement," he said. He looked much older than he was. "I don't think you're going to do much. After what the Scamander twins did to their mother ..." He trailed off. It was still painful for him. Luna hadn't realized he cared about the woman she was named after this much. "It's hopeless," he finished.

Luna looked helplessly at him. "Why are you being like this? Look at you!" When he didn't answer, she went further. "What happened to the brave Neville? You fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and got Dumbledore's Army back together. Where's the Neville that pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat and slayed Nagini?"

He sighed, looking at the ground. "He's long gone."

Luna's eyes welled up with tears. She stifled the sudden wave of emotion and cleared her throat.

"You know, stopping Voldemort was impossible once, too. These are your best friend's children we're in danger of losing, here!"

But the defeated look in Neville's eyes told her he wasn't persuaded. The look would probably be there for good. Luna stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her. She was shocked to find that Albus had waited behind for her.

"Rose went off with some boys," he said.

Luna rubbed her eyes, feeling tired. "All right. Let's go get some lunch."

Her frustration with Neville took the back seat when she had Charms to look forward to. She'd finally get to attempt magic.

There was no sign of Rose in the Great Hall at lunch. Luna and Albus sat and ate by themselves, and Luna took the opportunity to ask him questions. She had to start out simple, and pick her questions carefully, only allowed to know as much as he thought she did.

"So how many relatives of yours go here?"

He was crouched over his bowl of soup, mumbling. "Eight."

"And who are they?"

He sat up a little, forgetting his soup, and looked along the table. He pointed at a relatively dark-skinned girl with freckles, who was sitting by herself with her nose in a book.

"That's Roxanne Weasley, one of my cousins. She doesn't talk much."

George and Angelina's daughter was an unsociable book worm. At that point, it didn't surprise Luna. He pointed further along the table, at two very beautiful girls, one with curly red hair, and the other, silvery blonde. They weren't speaking to anyone, and instead preferred to look down their noses at anyone who looked in their direction. Luna recognized them from the train.

"The redhead is Dominique, and the other one is Victoire. It's best to stay away from them. They're very full of themselves, and will only speak with an ounce of respect to someone who is as good-looking. Their brother, Louis, is in Ravenclaw." Albus looked back at the table next to them, scanning it. Eventually, he found Louis and pointed--blonde with an air of haughtiness. "According to Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, he used to be friends with Roxanne before they went to Hogwarts."

"Is he the only Weasley to get into Ravenclaw?"

Albus nodded. "His parents were proud of him, but his sisters are cold to him about it. He's constantly having to prove himself, but they won't budge."

Albus pointed to a boy with tightly curled red hair that reminded Luna of Percy, except his skin was darker. "You see that boy at the end of the table? That's Fred. He's Roxanne's brother. A prefect, along with Anna Towler."

He scanned the table, looking for the last Weasley, but he couldn't find her. And then he looked back again and realized where she was.

"Oh, right," he said glumly.

"What is it?"

He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, but Luna couldn't be sure where he pointed. "Lucy Weasley's at the Slytherin table with her new friends. Not a very good judge of character, that one."

Before Luna could spot the one Gryffindor in a sea of Slytherins, James came up and squished himself in between them.

"Eurgh!"

He almost knocked Albus off the bench. Luna barely managed to move over in time. He grabbed a drumstick off a golden plate and bit into it savagely. He put the bare drumstick back on the plate he got it from, and swallowed. He looked at Albus, at Luna, and back again at Albus.

"Well, I'll be damned!" he exclaimed, reaching around Albus's neck with one arm, pulling him in and messing up his hair. "You've made a friend, Al! Who's this?" He let go of Albus, who was now utterly disoriented, looked back at Luna and smiled. Bits of chicken were stuck in his teeth.

"I'm Luna ..." She shook his hand hesitantly.

He turned to Albus. "I'm thinking of trying out for the quidditch team this year. Do you know my father got on the team in his _first year?_ He's the youngest quidditch player in a century. I tried to convince McGonagall that I was good enough last year, but she wouldn't have it. Can't stop me now, though, eh? I'm bound to get in!"

"Is the seeker position even open? I think Luke Jordan's in seventh year ..."

"I'll have a word with the captain, no worries. I'm Harry Potter's son, for crying out loud."

"You're not the only one," said Luna, although she didn't mean to say it out loud.

James and Albus gave her matching puzzled looks, but didn't ask questions. James continued to talk about quidditch while Albus sat and listened, saying nothing.

Luna and Albus sat together for double Charms with the Slytherins. Rose ran in at the last second with Simon Goldstein. She left him to sit next to her cousin.

Luna was happy to see that Professor Flitwick was still teaching Charms. He stood atop a large stack of books to meet everyone's eye. Luna took out her wand, excited to perform magic, but her hopes were soon dashed.

"Wands away, books out," Flitwick announced, after his start of the year speech. They'd get to attempt magic after a few classes of theory, apparently.

It was a very long class. While Luna enjoyed the theory at first, it became so dull she found herself drifting off and staring out the window at the lawn. All she could see was the Forbidden Forest in the distance.

That night, Luna realized she had homework, which she had not anticipated before. The downside to her predicament had slipped her mind. She sat in the common room with Albus. Rose was, yet again, gone. If Luna had had enough time, she would have talked Rose into staying and studying, but she was gone in a flash. Luna was an hour into working on her Charms theory essay when she became restless. She looked around the common room--every Weasley was there, except Rose.

Roxanne Weasley was sitting in the corner at a desk, a stack of books shielding her from view. Dominique and Victoire were sitting in front of the fireplace, boys sitting around them, staring at them in awe. They seemed to be unaware of the attention and only spoke to each other. Fred was scolding some second years for possessing Fainting Fancies, an invention of his very own father and late uncle's. Lucy was sitting directly in front of the fireplace, performing enchantments to make the fire take different shapes. Luna recognized her from the train, although she had been passed out then.

With a determined mindset, Luna stood and went up to Roxanne. She took down a stack of books to see her properly.

"Hey!" said Roxanne absently, grabbing for them although her eyes never left her parchment. She looked up, and Luna stared back at her. There were circles under her eyes.

"You're Roxanne, right?"

"Yes." She had already returned to whatever it was she was writing.

"Are your parents George and Angelina?"

She murmured confirmation.

"Roxanne, tell me." Luna cleared her throat. "With parents who are so fun and outgoing and athletic, why are you such a boring social outcast? Aren't they ashamed of you?"

That got her attention. But instead of retaliating, she looked hurt and confused, and packed up her things, trying to get away from Luna as fast as possible.

Luna stood once more, and went over to Fred Weasley, who was in the middle of taking house points away from the second years.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be sneaking them those things, not taking them away! Have you forgotten who you're named after?"

Fred stopped mid-sentence and stared at Luna like she was losing her mind. The second years took the opportunity to run away. He folded his arms and loomed over her threateningly.

"Miss, I am a prefect," he motioned to his badge, "and you are not allowed to speak to me like that. Five points from Gryffindor."

Luna scowled, stomping her foot frustratedly. She stormed over to Lucy, who had just made a snake from the flames, and tapped her roughly on the shoulder. The raven-haired girl turned and smiled sweetly at her.

"Where has your sense gone? What are you doing hanging around with Slytherins?"

She looked innocently confused. "They're not that bad once you get to know them, actually. They're quite nice if you give them the chance."

"But you're _Percy Weasley's daughter!"_

Luna didn't wait for a reply. She spun around, rounding on Victoire and Dominique, the centerpiece to the room.

"Hey!" Luna barked. They didn't seem to have heard her. "Excuse me! I'm talking to you! Dominique! Victoire!"

They turned to Luna at the very same time, narrowed their eyes at the sight of her, looked down their pretty noses at her. A few of the boys around them gasped.

"Did that first year just address us?" said Dominique.

"Do you two know who Lord Voldemort is? Does anyone in this room know who Lord Voldemort is?"

"Why, of course we do!" said Victoire, laughing a silvery, delicate laugh.

"Then you'll know that your parents fought him in the Battle of Hogwarts nineteen years ago, and Fred and Roxanne's parents, and Albus and James's, and Rose's, and Lucy's."

Most of the heads in the room turned to look at Luna, who was breathing very fast now, her tolerance very low. And then Victoire and Dominique burst into laughter, and the boys around them joined in, and Lucy. Fred, on the other side of the room, looked highly disapproving, and Albus looked mortified.

Luna stalked off, back to Albus where her homework was, hiding her face in her left hand. When the laughter died down, Luna tried to concentrate on wand-holding theory, but could only think of how defeated Neville Longbottom had been in Herbology. She was beginning to understand why--trying to change the ways of twelve different students was impossible. And the more she thought about it, the more she felt like giving up.


End file.
